


akira kurusu 🎼 lullaby for a cat

by personacore



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Epik High - Freeform, Love Triangle, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Other, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personacore/pseuds/personacore
Summary: just spending a rainy day studying with akira kurusu at cafe leblanclullaby for a cat belongs to epik high!





	akira kurusu 🎼 lullaby for a cat

song that inspired this writing:

epik high - lullaby for a cat 

** _oh damn_ **

** _volume way up on my phone_ **

you looked outside, the torrential rain didn't seem to let up. you sighed. "oh, akira." "how i'd wish this rain let up." akira smiled a tiny smile at you. "hm." he hummed. you took a small sip of your half drunk coffee, somewhat warm. you smiled at the taste of it.

** _and next to my head on the floor_ **

** _and beats on repeat_ **

you didn't notice, but akira stopped doing his homework to look at you. the way your hair was slightly frizzled from the rain, the way you looked stumped on the question you've been trying to solve. he softly smiled. akira liked you. no, akira loved you. very much. when ryuji introduced you to him, he became interested in you. to ryuji's delight, you and akira became great friends. ryuji was happy to hear that so he took you, his significant other and akira, his best friend places daily after school. the three of you grew to be closer, but akira yearned to be closer to you.

** _the rain tap dancin' on my windowpane_ **

akira looked like he was somewhere else, which he was. "oi, akira." you said, waving a hand in front of his face. "hello, earth to akira." he immediately snapped up, looking flushed. "oh, sorry." he apologized. "i was thinking of something." "must've been something to take all of your attention." you let out a soft laugh, resuming your homework. yeah, akira thought. you.

** _whoever said no pain, no gain_ **

** _don't know pain_ **

"i think it's best you stay here." sojiro said, looking out the window with a saddened expression. "looks like the rain isn't gonna let up." "oh it's fine, i'll just call my parents." you fished for your phone in your backpack only to remember they said they were gonna be gone for a week. "actually," you said. "i think i'll take you up on your offer." you nervously laughed. akira let out a quiet soft laugh.

** _intimately like i do_ **

you got yourself ready for the night and walked into akira's room, yawning. you were about to sit on the futon that laid next to akira's bed meant for you, but a certain noiret prevented you from doing so. "no." akira stated. "take my bed." "i can sleep on the floor akira." you said trying to reason with him, but it was a futile attempt. after a short fight consisting of whether you sleep on the bed or futon you lost to akira, retreating to the bed in defeat.

_ **as infinitely as i do** _

you were amazed how soft akira's bed was. it was almost like being on a cloud, metaphorically. you took a small smell of his bed. it smelt like coffee. "your bed is really comfortable, akira." you murmured, feeling drowsy. "hm, is that so?" the noiret waited for a response, but nothing. he peeked over the bed frame only to see your figure resting ever gently on the bed.

akira quietly chuckled. "must've been so tired."

** _been lied about and lied to_ **

** _too many times to fight it_ **

akira smiled. it set his heart at ease seeing you at ease. he laid back down on the futon again, looking at the ceiling. the light from the moon shone down through the window, giving the room a softer appearance.

** _some bridges were built to burn_ **

** _no need to help ignite it_ **

akira knew it wasn't his place to fall in love with you. you were ryuji's, after all. and ryuji was yours. but that wouldn't stop him from gazing at you lovingly on the sidelines, falling in love with the things that made you, you.

whether it was your joyed expression you made when the three of you would hang out after a long day of school to the determination you showed trying to solve a difficult problem. he peeked at you again, this time looking at your face. you had a soft expression, a slight smile tugged at your lips.

** _a party of one or party of none_ **

** _please keep me disinvited_ **

akira brushed his hands ever so gently across your hair. he was content for some time until he looked at your lips. your lips simply looked enticing to the noiret. he leaned over to give a kiss, a kiss akira would only have knowledge about. he stopped himself, guilt rising to his throat from stomach, both of your lips almost touching. he was a phantom thief; he's stolen numerous hearts. so why couldn't he steal a simple kiss from your lips?

** _tuck you in_ **

because you weren't his in this world. you were ryuji's. he would be stealing one of the infinite kisses that was meant for ryuji and ryuji only.

you were his in his dream world, but alas you were only a dream. not the real one. a dream akira could never chase. or forget.

** _as i tuck another tear behind my eyelids_ **

he slowly moved away from your face, laying down on the futon once again. he heard the soft pitter patter of the rain. the rain and moonlight mixed was a pleasant sight on akira's eyes.

** _good night_ **

it was raining inside the room too, in akira's heart and eyes. a silent rainstorm that showed no promise of ever going away.


End file.
